Family Trials
by Alikia
Summary: A visit to the states becomes a race against time to save someone all the team love from an old enemy.
1. Chapter 1

(Explosions, yelling. The guys have just completed a mission. It has been a year since their confrontation with Lynch and their escape from custody)

"Oh my god Hannibal", BA crowed, banging his fists on the trucks door. "Even after all these years, I still can't believe we make it out of these things in one piece. You da man".

Former Colonel Hannibal Smith chuckled while puffing his cigar. This mission had been tougher than most but thankfully, everything had gone as planned. He listened as his team jovially recanted the action, enjoying the high they were on.

The high continued as they got to their temporary accommodation with the beer beginning to flow freely and long into the night. It wasn't until early the next morning when Hannibal finally found himself alone, sipping his scotch and smoking his cigars. Although he enjoyed the excitement of the post mission, a little peace and quiet was good too. He sighed, beginning to feel the exhaustion of the last few days creep up on him. It had been a year since they had become soldiers for hire and every job they took seemed to move them further from civilisation. The ramshackle house they found themselves in was one of the worst. If only they could find a way back onto the more 'civilised' side of life.

He sighed again, pulling a folded sheaf from his pocket to stare at, for the hundredth time in just a few days. Several news articles as well as a couple of photos that he'd had for several years.

"Ah hem"!

Hannibal turned to find Face looking worse than he felt. Despite that, the former Lieutenant had come up behind him without a sound.

"Can I join you, Colonel"?

Hannibal motioned to the spare chair beside him, handing over a cigar which Face promptly lit up. He then held out his hand for the sheaf of papers, giving Hannibal a knowing stare.

"Wow", he said when the Colonel finally relented. "She's really doing well for herself".

Hannibal smiled. "Yeah, that she is".

Silence stretched between them as the sun began to rise.

"So Colonel, what time you leaving"?

The streets were bustling outside the New York museum of Natural History but inside was full of excited activity. Many of the staff was making the final adjustments to displays, dusting and cleaning and straightening. One, a young woman stood in the middle of it all, pointing and directing the hustle and bustle around her.

"Make sure those idols are polished. Let's bring that one across to the east side. Move these back a little so the walkway is completely clear".

Everyone nodded and did as she asked, scurrying back and forth. Questions came at her from every angle and she answered them all calmly and confidently. Her long brown hair was tied up and plaited, some strands managing to fly free. Despite the frantic atmosphere, she could still smile as an assistant brought her yet more paperwork to sign. As she handed the board back, a husky voice came from behind her.

"Running yourself ragged, I see".

Hannibal stood in the museum foyer, watching the bustle and blending in just as well. He waited patiently for the right moment to speak to the young woman whose back faced him. As soon as he spoke, the woman froze, then turned, her face full of surprise and happiness.

"Dad"?!

Hannibal knew he was grinning like a school boy as he wrapped his arms around his daughter who had jumped into his arms just like she had when she was little.

"Yeah, its me baby girl".

It felt like forever as they held each other, ignorant of everyone and everything around them.

"I can't believe you're here", she said as she finally let go of him. "What are you doing here"?

Hannibal kept smiling, reluctant to let go of her hands.

"I just thought I would come and visit my little girl. Is that a crime"?

"No", she said to him, a cheeky grin on her face. "But when you're a wanted man….".

He smiled, hugging her again. "I would risk everything to see you".

"Hey, what about me"?

They both turned to find the comical Face, grinning. Hannibal laughed as it took his daughter a moment to realise who it was and watched as she greeted him.

"Well, well, Addy", Face continued smiling. "You've grown up beautiful".

Addy Smith smiled. "And you are just as handsome as ever".

She punched his arm. "I would have thought you'd be smart enough to stay away".

Hannibal joined them. "No, he's not that clever".

"Awww, c'mon boss, I'm not that bad".

Hannibal patted him on the back then turned to his daughter.

"We heard about your exhibition and thought we'd join you".

"I love that you're here. How have you all been? Getting into trouble? What about Murdoch and BA? Are they ok"?

Her questions came stumbling out as she held both their hands tightly. Hannibal squeezed gently.

"Everything has been fine. He boys are great and send their love".

Before they could talk further, three museum assistants came running up, talking simultaneously.

"Please Addy, the banners haven't arrived yet. The Pedestal doesn't fit. The carpets the wrong colour".

Face and Hannibal watched as Addy calmed them down, answering each of their questions in turn. She turned back to them when she was finally left in peace, a tired smile on her face.

"Sorry about that. The museum refurb is almost done and we open with a new exhibition in two days. Most people are going into panic mode".

"But not you"?

She gave Face a cheeky grin. "I can think of better uses of my energy. Are you going to be here long"?

Hannibal smiled. "A short time".

"Good. I'll be free from here in a few hours. Feel like taking me home"?

"Yes please….".

Face groaned as Hannibal's elbow in his rib cage cut him off. Hannibal kissed his daughters cheek softly.

"We'll meet you back here in a few hours".


	2. Chapter 2

Just as he said, Hannibal was back at the museum a few hours later, waiting just inside the foyer. Face had wanted to do a few things so Hannibal was on his own which he actually wanted at that point. He had missed his daughter and wanted to spend some quality time with her since he probably wouldn't be able to stay long. It could be too dangerous. Not for him but for her especially with how powerful and vindictive the CIA was.

"Penny for your thoughts"?

Hannibal smiled. She had always been able to sneak up on him but with the training he had raised her with she had become even sneakier. He turned to find his beautiful smiling girl with her bag across her shoulders and her jacket around her waist.

"You were off with the fairies", she continued as she hugged him. "That's not really you".

Hannibal smiled, his arm around her shoulders as they headed out into the afternoon sunlight.

"People change kiddo", he said, finding he couldn't take his arm from her shoulders.

He felt and heard her laugh as she squeezed his waist.

"Not you old man, not you".

For a moment they just walked along in silence, enjoying the time just being together. Hannibal wanted it to go on forever but his thoughts were interrupted.

"So what would you like to do on this glorious afternoon? A show, dinner, something else"?

Hannibal shrugged.

"As long as we're doing it together, I don't care".

He got a punch in the arm for that.

"You're such a sap underneath all that tough soldier male bravado, you're as soft as a marshmallow".

Hannibal laughed and began poking her ribs, tickling as he went. It worked just as well as it had when she had been a little girl. His daughter shrank down, trying to get away while laughing.

"No, please…daddy stop it".

Finally he let up, allowing her to catch her breath.

"You haven't called me daddy in a long time", he huffed, still laughing. "I kinda like it".

He got a childlike pixie smile in return.

"I've always liked it but I'm the only one allowed to call you that".

"What about us, daddy 'o'"?

Hannibal turned to find not only Face but Murdoch and BA, all grinning like school boys.

"Where's our daddy names"?

Hannibal shook his head as Addy hugged each one of them in turn.

"You know damn well that's my thing", she said smiling happily at his men. "Dad didn't say you were all coming".

"That's because he didn't know", Murdoch crooned as he kissed Addy's hand chivalrously. "We came just for you little lady".

Hannibal smiled as his daughter mirrored Murdoch's old fashioned behaviour by curtsying.

"I am honoured good sir", she said giggling. "I feel so loved when you guys are around".

She turned to him.

"So daddy 'o'", she continued grinning. "What's the plan"?

Hannibal shrugged.

"It's up to you baby girl. We will follow your lead".

For a moment all she did was stand there before a smile spread across her face.

"I know the perfect place"".

It was after midnight and Hannibal was sitting on a comfy chair, smoking a cigar. The five of them had gone to Addy's favourite bar/restaurant that a friend of hers owned. The man, whose name was Tony welcomed them as if they were brothers and gave them everything they needed. For hours they had talked, eaten, laughed and drank and now they had come back to Addy's home where the rest of his team had passed out in her spare room and on the couch. It had been a long time since they'd had a night without worrying about anything. Now he sat on her back deck, as carefree as possible for anyone in his position.

"I really wish you wouldn't worry so much".

He turned to find Addy standing at the doorway, a beer in each hand.

"You don't have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders".

He smiled as she sat down beside him, handing over a beer.

"You should know me by now, baby girl. I always worry, especially now".

Just like when she was little, she tucked her feet underneath her and put her head on his shoulder.

"What are you worrying about now"?

Hannibal sighed.

"Just everything kiddo. The whole thing that went down with General Morrison, black pawn, Lynch…".

He sighed and took a sip of his beer.

"The guys shouldn't have had this happen to them. They shouldn't be on the run, taking jobs where they can. They should have a home, a family. Not this".

He felt Addy wrap her arm through his.

"Well…you all have a home. Here. You all have a family. Here. You don't need to be running all the time. You could come home".

Hannibal sighed and kissed his baby's head.

"You know we can't. What happened last year put us on the CIA's radar. We were lucky enough to get into the country this time. If we stayed too long, they could come for us and ruin your life".

Hannibal turned as Addy sat up to face him.

"My life is already ruined without you around. I wish you could come home dad, I really do".

Hannibal felt his heart break as he hugged her again, never wanting to let go.

"So do I, beautiful, so do I".


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal watched as his men acted like children as they sat around his daughter's dining room table. They had been there for a couple of days and he was starting to get restless. With the men in their position, it was not a good idea to stay anywhere for long. When Addy had asked them to stay until the exhibit opening gala was over, he had agreed under protest but he knew it was making his little girl happy. She had even asked him to go as her plus one but that he had refused. There were going to be dignitaries, the influential as well as law enforcement brass. He couldn't risk that much. Thankfully she had understood but that hadn't stopped the disappointment from covering her face.

"No, it's ok", she had said, a smile on her face. "I understand. Maybe you could escort me down".

Hannibal had liked that idea. He had been deployed when her prom had come around so of course he hadn't been able to escort her then so doing it now was a small way to make up for it. A consolation prize of sorts.

"Hey Col", BA called, breaking his thought trail. "How long does it take for women to get dressed? She's been in that room for nearly an hour".

Hannibal chuckled, knowing BA didn't have any female family.

"It takes as long as it takes", Murdoch piped up before he could. "Addy has to make sure she builds on her perfection right".

Hannibal smiled. Murdoch had always had a soft spot for his daughter. From the moment the two had met, they had gotten along like a house on fire. She had practically grown up with his men around. He truly believed that Addy's pure love of life had helped Murdoch find himself. 'Uncle Murdoch' had become a fast favourite out of his men.

"How mushy can you get', Face cried, hiding his face in shame. "You're a sorry excuse for a soldier".

"At least I'm good looking", Murdoch replied, batting his eyes and smiling seductively.

Hannibal watched as the two started pushing at each other with BA just sitting back to watch the show. When Face managed to knock Murdoch to the floor, he decided it was time to stop them but he didn't get the chance. A figure appeared at the door to the room and a loud 'ah-hem' blanketed the room in silence. Hannibal saw all the jaws on his men drop and he knew his had too. The girl they knew, with her flyaway hair and crumpled clothes had magically transformed into the most beautiful thing any of them had ever seen.

Her usual cargo pants and t-shirts had been traded for an emerald green floor length dress. The top half had a fine lace sheen over the strapless top part that went to her waist. The lace neckline was a crescent moon shape and where the lace ended, opaque material dropped straight to the floor, soft and flowing. Her hair was twisted up into braids and beads with small curls shaping her face which only had a small amount of makeup on it. Small green diamante jewels hung from her ears and around her neck hung a crystal teardrop on a silver chain, something that had belonged to her mother. Hannibal knew he had tears forming in his eyes which he desperately tried to wipe away. He watched as Addy started to fidget.

"I can't tell whether the staring is a good or bad thing.".

Hannibal watched as Murdoch stepped forward, got on one knee and kissed her hand.

"My lady, my heart is now yours, the most beautiful in the land".

Hannibal watched as her smile and curtsey broke the trance the rest of them were in.

"Wow girl, you is smoking", BA crowed, clapping his hands.

Face kept checking her out, a cheeky smile on his face.

"You are definitely not a kid anymore".

All three adoring men stepped back when he stepped forward.

"I know it's already been said but you look amazing".

He lightly touched her necklace, feeling sadness creep into his heart.

"The perfect place for it".

Addy smiled at him, melting his heart as usual. After a moment he dragged his attention away from his beautiful girl and checked his watch.

"Come on. We should get going if you want to get there in time".

He received a nod and waited as she got her last couple of things and they headed for the car. Hannibal smiled as he watched his men follow them, looking like love-sick puppies. Murdoch, being a gentleman helped her into the car and all of them waved as they pulled away.

For a short time they sat in silence, Hannibal sneaking glances at the passenger seat.

"If you want to say something", Addy said as she smiled slyly at him. "Say it".

Hannibal chuckled.

"It's nothing. You just look so beautiful. So much like your mother".

She smiled at him and took his hand.

"Thank you. I wish she was still here".

Hannibal squeezed and kissed his girl's hand.

"So do I".

He pulled up to the museum and went around to help her out.

"Now I know where Murdoch gets it", Addy giggled at him as they walked inside.

All the staff were bustling about, dressed in their own versions of finery. As soon as they entered, several people came racing up to them, questions flooding from their mouths. Addy turned to him with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Sorry dad…".

Hannibal smiled.

"Don't worry about it".

He gently kissed her forehead as he held her shoulders.

"I am so proud of you baby girl. She would be too".

He felt her wrap her arms around his waist and he made sure to savour a moment he had missed and would miss. When they finally parted, Hannibal realised the staff that had come racing over to them had taken a step back and gone silent.

"You should go", Hannibal smiled, eyeing the staff. "I'll see you later".

As he walked back outside, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. When he looked around, he didn't see anything strange so continued to the car. As he drove off, he got a strange feeling in his stomach that was never good.

Hannibal was sitting on the deck again smoking a cigar when the phone rang. He smiled when he saw the caller id was Addy's.

"Hey baby girl, how's the party"?

After a moments pause, an unrecognisable voice came through the speaker.

"Yes, she is your baby girl isn't she"?

Hannibal gripped the phone, anger coursing through him.

"Who are you? Where's my daughter"?

A chuckle echoed through the phone.

"She's here, looking as beautiful as ever, especially in green".

Hannibal stood and glanced inside, catching Face's eye.

"What do you want", he growled as his men came and stood near him.

Another pause stretched before the caller continued.

"I want payback Col. I want what you took from me but since that's not possible, I will take something from you".

The call disconnected instantly and Hannibal wanted to throttle someone.

"Col, what is it", Face asked, worry in his eyes. "What's going on"?

Hannibal took a deep breath trying to calm down.

"Someone has my daughter".


	4. Chapter 4

Hannibal's heart was beating through his chest and he felt his throat closing as he dropped his phone. Not his little girl. It can't be happening but he knew it was. He started pacing trying to calm himself, ignoring his men as they voiced their own anger and questions. He had to calm down before talking to his men and pacing silently seemed to be the way to do it. After a few minutes, he was able to regain his usual composure and turn to his waiting men who were looking devastated and just as lost as he felt.

"What did they say", Face asked, his eyes angry. "Who was it"?

Hannibal shook his head.

"They didn't say. All they said was that they were going to take everything from me like I took everything from them".

He felt tears pricking in the corners of his eyes and turned away so his men couldn't see it. He had to remain calm in order to find his daughter.

"So, what can you tell us Colonel", Murdoch asked in an angry but shaky voice.

"Whoever it is, we've apparently met but I didn't recognise the voice imstantly. Male, probably Caucasian and at least 35 years old".

"That doesn't really narrow it down boss", BA said angrily. "We've pissed off a lot of people that fit that description".

Hannibal nodded.

"I know. I also know the voice from somewhere but I can't figure it out".

"Don't worry boss, you'll figure it out".

BA wanted nothing more than to rush out and break things and Hannibal could tell it was very hard for him to stop himself. He was comforted by the fact that all his men were as angry as he was.

"So if you know this bastard's voice", Face continued, his face full of concentration. "Would it be someone we have recently annoyed"?

Hannibal thought for a moment.

"It's possible. That still doesn't really narrow it down much".

"Maybe not", Face continued. "But we need to start somewhere. It's been a very full year I know but we will start with everyone you can remember from it, starting with our first job after getting out from under the thumb of the CIA…".

Hannibal's mind went into overdrive and his breath caught in his throat. Blood pounded in his ears and he couldn't draw breath.

"Boss, what is it", Murdoch gasped and the others echoed his thoughts.

"Colonel, you've gone all white", Face said hurriedly as he gripped at his shoulders. "Start talking before I start shaking".

It took a moment but Hannibal eventually started breathing again.

"It wasn't someone since our escape", Hannibal breathed. "It's someone from before".

"Who Colonel", all three waiting men cried. "Who is it"?

Hannibal stared, his anger being replaced with determination.

"Lynch".


	5. Chapter 5

Hannibal sat on the edge of his daughters' bed with a photo in his hands. It was from many years ago when his wife was still alive and Addy was in pigtails. They were all covered in mud with the biggest smiles on their faces. She looked so much like her mother.

"A-hem".

He looked up to find Face, his eyes sad. He had sent Face and the others to gather intel. His men wouldn't let him go. Too emotional apparently. All them were emotional on this one but Hannibal supposed it may have made them feel better in some way although he couldn't understand what way.

"What did you find Face"?

"A lot. Come and see".

Face left the doorway and Hannibal followed. It took him till he got to the dining room to realise that he had held onto the photo. He put it down on the bench and turned to his waiting men. All of them looked exhausted but they wouldn't give in to it. He nodded to them.

"We found camera footage of Addy", Murdoch began as he turned the computer around. "Most of it is just the typical party stuff. She was the most beautiful one there".

Murdoch swallowed and tried to remain focused. Hannibal smiled and patted the captains shoulder even though he wanted to scream at him to continue, he waited patiently. Face was the one to continue.

"It's a little hard to determine who could be watching her specifically because loads of people were watching and talking to her. We did however spot these two…".

Face pointed to the screen and Hannibal bent down to take a closer look.

"I know them".

"Yeah you do", BA growled. "They are two former members of Black Pawn. We thought we had taken them all down but these two must have slipped passed us. They must be working for Lynch although we can't figure out why. They're watching Addy like hawks".

BA grinned.

"They don't know how good she is though".

Hannibal watched as Murdoch fast forwarded the recording to the end of the main celebration when the guests started to leave. They watched as Addy made her way through the dwindling crowds, her eyes alert. She knew she was being followed. She turned a corner into a deserted hall and was instantly barefoot and flat against the wall, her weapons at the ready. The men came around the corner and didn't have a chance to breathe before they were set upon by a 5ft 7in, heel wielding ninja girl. Hannibal had to smile. In less than a minute his daughter took down two highly trained mercs while wearing an evening dress and no shoes.

They watched her bolt down the hallway and go into an office. As soon as the door closed, more men came into view in the hallway. They tried the door then aimed a shotgun at the handle. Murdoch pulled up the office camera and they watched as Addy locked the door and ran to her desk. The moment she grabbed her phone, the door handle and lock blew in, forcing her to duck behind her desk for cover. Men came in, weapons at the ready. They were well trained. More mercs.

They pointed their weapons at Addy who looked ready for another fight but Hannibal had taught her to pick the fights she could win and she would have no chance against 3 heavily armed men in the room as well as the other 3 in the hall. They watched as she raised her arms but her eyes were watching for a chance. One of the men came forward and dragged her out from behind the desk. Hannibal watched as Addy was walked out and Murdoch pulled up the cameras as they followed her on the cameras. His daughter didn't try to call for help or anything despite trying to stop the men from holding onto her. The men probably threatened her to stay quiet.

They went through the building until they came to the alley exit.

"This is where it gets real interesting boss", Face murmured as he pulled up the alley camera.

As Addy was pulled out into the dimly lit alley, her feet still bare, her arms pulled behind her back, a van pulled up and the back doors opened. A man got out smiling, his arrogance familiar. He spoke a few words before nodding to one of the men who pulled out a syringe. Addy's face changed and in an instant, she kicked out her feet and knocked the man with the syringe to the ground. Her arms were still pulled behind her back but her mouth worked fine. One of the men holding her used one of his hands to try and cover her mouth but she bit down hard, hard enough for the man to release his hold on her.

Her fight lasted less than 30 seconds. The men got hold of her again and the smiling man rammed the syringe that he had picked up into her neck. Her body went limp in seconds and a couple of the men lifted her into the van. Before it drove off, the smiling man turned to face the camera directly. His smile widened before raising his weapon and firing.

"Son of a Bitch".

Hannibal felt a mix of pride and anger but he had to stay calm. Not only for his daughter but for his men. They needed him to lead. All of them were silent. Face had turned away and had not watched the last part of the footage again. The man had been pacing but now he couldn't only do it anymore. Face screamed his anger while punching the wall and throwing a statue of Addy's through the window.

"FACE ENOUGH"!

Face was just doing what they all wanted to do. He had always been the more emotional of the team but they couldn't get emotional. When Face didn't stop his angry pacing, Hannibal went to go over and stop him but BA got there first. The two men got into a scuffle, yelling at each other as they went. Finally, BA got his strong arms around Face, allowing Hannibal to stand in front of them without getting hit.

"THAT IS ENOUGH LIEUTENANT! STAND DOWN"!

After a moment, Face stopped struggling. Hannibal was shocked to see tears in his eyes. BA helped him sit and Face buried his face in his hands.

"It's my fault Colonel".

Hannibal was confused.

"How is it your fault Lieutenant"?

"If I hadn't had that plan that literally obliterated Lynch's life, she would be safe".

Hannibal sighed. He had a feeling that's what his closest friend meant.

"Listen to me Face", he began, his hand gripping the mans' shoulder. "It would have happened anyway. I would have come up with something just like it if you hadn't. It is not your fault. I promise you".

After a moment Face nodded, rubbed his eyes and stood. BA patted the man's back and Murdoch, who had been very quiet during the whole thing, came up to Face, looking just as dejected as his friend.

"Don't worry Face", he murmured. "She's tougher than all of us put together. We'll figure out where she is and bring our girl home".

Face nodded before a ringing shattered the air, making them all jump. Hannibal pulled his phone out and saw the id as Addy's number.

"Try and trace it Face. Record it too".

He answered the phone as soon as Face was ready and put it on speaker.

"Addy"?

A laugh came through the speaker.

"You know it's not her so why do you bother saying that"?

Hannibal gripped the phone and took a deep breath.

"There's no harm in hoping that it's her and not you. Lynch".

All the men could hear the laughter as it came through.

"I knew you'd figure it out but I was hoping it would take less time to. Maybe if you had gone and helped your beloved team at the museum instead of moping around at your daughter's place you would have known sooner".

All of them looked at each other in shock but Hannibal gave them a slight shake of his head so they stayed quiet.

"Let me talk to my daughter".

"I don't think so…".

"I don't care what you think Lynch. Let me talk to her now or I hang up".

"You will be killing her if you do that".

Hannibal smiled. So she was alive. Good. One less thing they had to find out. He stayed silent and an annoyed sigh came from the phone. There was some movement before a ripping sounded along with a groan. They all waited, holding their breaths.

"Dad".

The voice was quiet but it made his heart soar. He could tell she was still drugged up but the strength he knew was still there.

"Addy?! Are you ok"?

He could almost see the smile on her face as she answered.

"Sure. Just hanging out with douche bag who has delusions of grandeur".

All his men smiled. There she was. Still as cheeky as ever.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be ok".

A laugh sounded through the phone.

"You really are predictable Colonel. I was hoping for something more than that but you're clearly not that smart".

Hannibal sighed inwardly.

"What do you want Lynch"?

More laughing. He could see it was getting on BA's nerves.

"I want to destroy your life Colonel. Everything that you hold dear will be gone. That will include your men once I'm done with your daughter".

"I'm going to come after you anyway Lynch but if you hurt my daughter or god forbid kill her, I will tear you apart".

Hannibal didn't often get nasty like that but this was one of those occasions that required it.

"I look forward to it Colonel", Lynch replied, smugness in his voice. "She'll probably be dead before you manage to find me. Do you want to say goodbye to your daddy, little girl"?

There was a scuffling before the soft voice came back through the phone.

"Dad".

"I'm here sweetheart. I'm coming for you. Trust me".

"I know you are. Can you do something for me"?

Hannibal felt his heart twist.

"Anything baby girl. Anything".

There was a moment before the voice came back, stronger than it had been before.

"Make sure you break this guy into pieces. Destroy him…".

There was a bang before the line cut out. Hannibal spun to Face.

"Did you get it"?

Face was silent for a moment before he grinned.

"I know where she is".


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure this is the place"?

Hannibal was itching to leave but they had to be sure before making any plans. Face nodded.

"I was able to trace the call despite it being bounced around the place. They are at the docks in one of the unused piers. A bunch of old warehouses but nothing active. We were also able to find some security footage of the same van from the museum heading towards the area".

Hannibal nodded. It's all they had to go on. They hadn't heard from Lynch in over an hour and when they tried to call back, the line was disconnected. He had been working on a way to get her back and would have been a lot more comfortable had they known for sure Addy was there. His heart was almost breaking but he didn't have the luxury of letting emotions get in the way. They got their gear together and were about to leave when the phone rang again, showing Addy's number. Hannibal nodded at Face who got ready.

"Lynch"?

"Yes Colonel, it's just me. Listen, I've been thinking that I would like to change plans".

"And what change would that be"?

"An exchange".

Hannibal glanced at his men. The phone was on speaker again and they were all listening. He hadn't told them but he had been expecting it.

"You still there Colonel"?

"I'm here. Keep going".

There was a small chuckle before Lynch continued.

"Your little girl…for your men".

That he hadn't planned on. He knew his face showed his surprise and confusion. He expected Lynch to have asked for him. He motioned to his men to stay silent.

"You can't be serious".

"Oh, I am very serious Colonel. Taking your daughter isn't enough. Your men were a part of taking my life from me. It was those three that were involved. They are just as important to you as your daughter and have been a huge part of your life. Destroying them and having you know that I can get to your little girl anytime I want will be _so_ satisfying".

"You're not getting my team Lynch", he growled, ignoring the protests he got from his men. "And you will give me back my daughter".

Lynch's laugh sounded very loud, even through the speaker.

"Really?! And how do you think that is going to happen"?

Hannibal took a deep breath.

"You get me".

"Hannibal no", BA cried and the others joined in.

"You can't just hand yourself over to that nutbar", Murdoch continued, his face showing the conflict he obviously had inside his heart.

Hannibal silences them with one look. He was surprised Face hadn't said anything. The Lieutenant only looked sad.

"Take it or leave it Lynch", he continued, his voice even. "Me for my daughter".

There was silence that felt like forever before the voice came back through the speaker.

"Interesting proposal Colonel. What do you think your daughter would say about you not agreeing in order to save her life"?

"She would tell me to not trade them for anything".

"Hmmm. Let's see what she actually thinks".

There was scuffling in the background then a thud and groan. Lynch's voice came back through the speaker but he wasn't talking to them.

"I give your daddy a choice and guess what…he is willing to let you die instead of giving me his men. What do you say to that? Go on. Tell your old man how much that hurts".

"No".

Addy's voice was stronger than before but still weak.

"Excuse me"?

Lynch's voice was surprised and angry.

"What do you mean no"?

"I would say to my dad…smart move and to come and get your sorry ar…".

Addy's voice was cut off and all of them heard as Addy was struck several times.

"Lynch stop! STOP NOW"!

"I don't take orders from you Colonel".

Despite that the sound of hitting stopped.

"You know what", Lynch continued angrily. "I have a different plan now. I will still destroy you and your men but I'm starting with a bang".

All of them heard the cocking of a gun moments before a shot rang out.

"ADDY! NO"!

The phone went dead and the room was silent. Hannibal couldn't move and he could tell all his men weren't either. He saw out the corner of his eye Murdoch sink into a chair and BA clench his fists over and over. The only one that didn't move was Face. The Lieutenant still looked sad but a determination filled his eyes.

"Colonel", he started, stepping forward. "You know we have to go find her".

Hannibal nodded as he put the phone away.

"You heard that call Face", Murdoch whispered, his voice breaking. "That bastard killed her".

"No, he didn't".

BA and Murdoch stared.

"What do you mean man"?

BA was clearly confused but Murdoch looked hopeful. Face turned to Hannibal before continuing.

"Lynch is crazy, not stupid. His one bargaining chip is Addy. The one thing that is keeping him alive is Addy being alive. He knows that if she dies, nothing will stop us from hunting him down. Holding onto her is his safety net".

"So, you're saying he was faking it", BA continued, the look of hope also on his face. "He was messing with us".

Hannibal nodded.

"He isn't stupid. He knows how to manipulate people and that is all he is trying to do".

He turned to his men and smiled.

"We know where he is and we know what we have to do. We leave now and we will bring her home".


	7. Chapter 7

Hannibal stood in the shadows and watched the warehouse intently. The area was quiet except for the sound of gentle waves slapping at the docks and you'd think it would be abandoned if not for the armed guards that surrounded the perimeter. One of them he recognised. It was one of the few remaining members of black pawn. He gritted his teeth as he continued to scan the area.

"Check in".

His three men sounded off.

"Nothing here", BA said, followed by the same thing from Murdoch.

"I have armed guards here", Face began. "Nothing we can't handle though. We'll need more intel from inside since we don't have any infrared equipment".

Hannibal nodded.

"Confirmed".

There was a stretch of silence before he stood.

"I'm going in. Are you all ready? Remember, the priority is Addy. Get her out then get yourselves out. I'll take care of myself. Understood"?

Confirmations sounded and he took a deep breath before walking straight out into the light, making noise so as to attract attention. The two men noticed him quickly and raised their guns. Hannibal raised his arms while moving forward and stopping not far from the men. He waited as they came over and checked him for weapons. He didn't have any. The men then shoved him forward and into the building.

The room was large with trucks and crates scattered around the area. At the back of the room there looked like makeshift offices or rooms made out of metal. The warehouse was warm even though it was night time and he hoped that Addy wasn't being kept in one and if she was, that it was kept cool. There were other men dressed in military style clothes with weapons strapped to them. Full automatic machine guns, large calibre hand guns, blades and grenades. He made sure to stay cool and calm, even when he saw Lynch emerging from behind a truck. A smile lit up the mans face.

"Well, well, if it isn't Colonel Hannibal Smith. How nice of you to grace us with your presence. To what do I owe the pleasure"?

"You know why".

Lynch's smiled widened.

"No clue".

Hannibal just stared silently, waiting for the mans arrogance to take over which it did quickly.

"Oh…that. Of course. I forgot about that but tell me first…how did you track me? My gear is encrypted and untraceable. No one can track it".

Hannibal smiled.

"Your tech must be as good as your Muay Thai and Jiu-Jitsu".

Lynch's eyes became stony. Hannibal had used that insult before and it had worked then and just as well now.

"I'm not going to mess around", he continued, staring evenly at Lynch. "My daughter. Give her to me now".

"I told you before Colonel, I don't take orders from you".

"You do today".

Lynch smiled.

"I suppose I can humour you but didn't you hear the shot earlier. She's gone".

"No, she's not", Hannibal began. "You wouldn't have been stupid enough to kill your only bargaining chip. You value your own skin above anything else and the only thing keeping you breathing is my daughter being alive. So…go get her and we complete the exchange".

"Oh. So you have decided to give me your team".

"No. Just me".

"Well, well Colonel", Lynch began as he paced the room. "You really are thick".

Lynch and turned clicked at one of the men who left the room before coming back in with a number of men behind him. Between the soldiers were 3 restrained figure who were not happy.

"I have your men anyway", Lynch continued. "So, what do you have to trade"?

Hannibal stayed silent making Lynch feel cocky. Again, Lynch clicked to a man who disappeared into one of the side rooms and came out a moment later with a bloody bound and gagged figure. His heart broke. Addy was barely able to stand and would have fallen had the man not been holding her up. He watched as they dumped her on the hard concrete floor with a thud and tried not to cringe. His men struggled and Face called to his daughter.

"Addy…its ok. You're gonna be…".

Face was silenced with one swift punch to the gut and Hannibal watched the Lieutenant sink to the ground. Hannibal watched as Addy moved slowly, trying to sit up. Her clothes had been changed from her gown to long pants and long shirt but her feet were still bare. He felt anger burn in his chest when he noticed the bottoms of her feet were bruised, as if she had been hit with a pipe. A common torture technique. He waited, watching for her to get up but he could see her arms shaking with the effort and figured she must still be drugged.

"Addsion", he said calmly, watching her. "It's ok. We're here".

That did it. His daughter struggled to her knees and faced him. She even gave him a small smile.

"Hey".

Hannibal smiled before looking at Lynch.

"Let her go. Now".

Lynch was already shaking his head.

"You're like a broken record. I have you all. Just what I wanted. Besides, I want to have more fun with her".

Hannibal smiled and glanced at his men. All of them gave him a smile and he turned back to Lynch who looked impatient.

"Why are you looking like that"?

Hannibal's smile widened and he pulled a small sphere from his sleeve.

"You know Lynch, I thought you might have learned a few things since our last meeting but apparently, you don't learn anything".

He threw the small sphere and as soon as it hit the ground in front of Lynch, there was a bang and smoke filled the room. It was only small but it had the desired effect. It gave him and his men the chance they needed. He struck at the men beside him and went to get to his daughter but Lynch got to her first. The man dragged her up and pushed her towards the exit while firing his weapon wildly. Addy was trying to get away but she was so out of it that it was futile. Hannibal watched them disappear and quickly followed. By this time there was shots ringing out but his men were well out of danger. Lynch's men were dropping like flies and the ones that didn't cut their losses and disappeared but Hannibal wasn't thinking about them. He was thinking about his daughter and raced after her and Lynch.

When he got outside, he saw his daughter at the end of one of the pier on her knees. Her hands had been undone and the gag removed. Lynch was standing in a small motor boat, the only one on the pier with his gun pointed at her. Hannibal was horrified at how bad his girl looked but she was holding her own.

"I wouldn't come any closer Colonel", Lynch called and Hannibal stopped instantly.

He heard Face come to a stop behind him and couldn't hear the others so hopefully they were where they needed to be.

"You really are a pain in my arse, Colonel", Lynch continued, his eyes angry. "I should have shot you long before now. This however will…".

The sound of a roaring engine reached their ears and a boat rounded the pier, essentially blocking Lynch in with Murdoch at the wheel. Lynch cried out before shooting at Hannibal and Face while running across the pier. They had to dive out the way and take cover. Amongst the shooting they heard a splash and before he knew it, Face took off in the opposite direction to where Lynch was going. It took a moment for him to realise Addy had disappeared from the pier and he screamed in anger as he watched Face dive into the water.

He heard a commotion behind him and knew BA was at work and all he wanted was to get to his daughter but he had to stick to the plan. He bolted after Lynch, knowing that Face and Murdoch would take care of things.

He followed the sounds and found BA with Lynch on the ground, obviously causing as much pain as he could. BA restrained him and dragged him up. Now that he knew BA had it all in control, he bolted back to the pier in time to see Face and Murdoch pulling Addy onto the boardwalk. His daughter wasn't moving and he felt pain rip through his heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Hannibal raced across the pier and came to a screaming halt next to his daughter. She was still breathing but he saw instantly the red mark spreading across her abdomen with blood spilling onto the wood beneath her. Face already had his hands over the wound but it wasn't slowing the bleeding. Murdoch was kneeling beside Face, one of Addy's hands in his as he called for an ambulance. Hannibal could see the panic in his eyes as he pulled off his shirt to try to stop the bleeding.

"Addy. Sweetheart", Hannibal began as he gripped at her face. "I need you to look at me. Stay awake".

His little girl nodded but he could see the pain and fear in her eyes. He looked at Murdoch who had started to get angry.

"IT CAN'T TAKE THAT LONG. SHE DOESN'T HAVE TIME. IT IS A GUNSHOT TO THE ABDOMEN MAN"!

"Captain what is it", Hannibal urged as Murdoch hung up the phone.

Murdoch's face was full of pain.

"The medics are at least 10 mins out. She'll be dead long before then".

Murdoch stood and raced away and Hannibal knew where he was going. Moments later, a car roared towards them and skidded to a stop with Murdoch at the wheel. He glanced at Face who had bent down closer to Addy and lifted her into sitting position while trying to keep pressure on her wound. Addy cried out, her voice full of pain and Hannibal's heart broke. He nodded to Face.

"Get her to the car. Lift in 3, 2, 1…".

Face lifted as gently as he could while Hannibal carried her legs. Addy groaned and he felt her body go limp.

"Hurry Face".

Face nodded and they made their way quickly to the car. Murdoch had the back door open and Hannibal spotted BA holding Lynch on the other side of it. He wanted to rip the man's face off but at that moment Addy was the priority. BA's face was pained as he watched them load Addy into the car.

"I'll get this piece of scum where he belongs", BA growled. "Call me".

With that, BA pulled Lynch away as they loaded Addy into the back seat as gently as possible. Hannibal climbed in with her as Murdoch jumped into the driver's seat. Face got into the back seat with him and they barely had the chance to close the door before Murdoch took off. Addy's eyes were closed and she was barely breathing.

"Baby girl, wake up. Open your eyes".

His voice cracked as he tried not to melt down. Face had taken over from keeping pressure on the wound and his face showed his fear.

"Wake up Addy", Face continued. "Obey orders for once in your life".

It took a moment but Addy's eyes finally opened, albeit barely. Hannibal smiled at Face. It was a little victory. He felt her try to move and she groaned for her efforts.

"Stay still baby", he said quietly. "You need to stay still".

Addy nodded carefully but in an instant she started to shake.

"She's going into shock", Face said as he covered her with one of their coats. "STEP ON IT MURDOCH"!

Hannibal felt the car jump forward and had to hold on as they rounded the corner. It seemed like the man had stopped bothering with caution. Addy's shaking got worse before she started coughing and gasping for air. Blood began spurting from her mouth and there was nothing they could do to stop her choking from it.

"How far out are we Captain"?

"A minute boss".

"Move it"!

Hannibal turned back to his daughter who was still trying to breathe. Her mouth was full of blood and her face was covered with it too. He didn't want to think about the blood that had poured from her abdomen. That had slowed but it wasn't because of the pressure Face was putting on it and they all knew it.

"Stay with me baby", Hannibal choked, not bothering to stop the tears from falling. "You gotta stay with me. You need to help me take care of this lot".

That got him the smallest of smiles amongst the choking.

"Not…going…any…".

Addy started convulsing before going still. Hannibal barely heard the sound of the horn as Murdoch raced into the Hospital driveway as he lay his head on hers. As soon as Murdoch pulled to a stop, he threw open the door, relieved to see doctors racing out.

"Face, move it".

He got out and lifted his daughter's lifeless body with Face's help onto a gurney that had been brought out.

"Gunshot wound to the abdomen. She went into the water when it happened and was also beaten, possibly tortured before it".

The head doctor nodded and called out instructions to his team as they wheeled her in.

'Sir you can't come in with us", the doctor said quickly. "You have to stay here".

"No. She's my daughter. I'm not leaving her".

"You have to".

Again Hannibal shook his head and the doctor spoke to someone behind him.

"Keep him here or we get security".

Hannibal felt two strong pairs of arms grip him and drag him away. He struggled, calling out his daughter's name as she was wheeled away from him.

"Colonel stop. You have to stop".

Faces' voice got through to him and he stopped. It took a moment before his men let him go. All his strength left him and he was directed to a wall by one of his men. He didn't know which. It didn't matter. Nothing did and he couldn't stop himself from sinking to the floor, his chest starting to heave as his own body shook. He didn't feel the hands gripping at his shoulders or the voices that were so far away.


	9. Chapter 9

The room was cold. Or maybe it was only him. He hadn't slept in days let alone eaten properly so maybe that was it. He had lost count of the amount of times he had almost nodded off and forced himself to get up and walk around. He was now standing at the window silently, staring into the darkness. It was a small room and he didn't want to leave it to walk the hallways, just in case she woke up.

She was in a coma. His little girl was barely alive and was only being kept that way thanks to life support machines. The bruises on her face were prominent as well as the scratches and bruises on her hands. She had tried to fight back. That made him proud but it didn't make up for the situation they were in now.

He had been there for nearly 4 days. It had taken more than 10 hours after they had brought Addy in before the doctor had come out to them. The bullet had shattered on impact, causing severe internal injuries. Several of the shards ricocheted, causing them to graze her lung with one of them perforating it slightly as well as her spleen being sliced. She had several broken ribs, fractured sternum and a dislocated shoulder. There was also a minor skull fracture as well as the damage done by the drugs that had been pumped into her. The doctor had no idea how she was still alive. He didn't know either. He'd had good men die from less severe injuries than the ones she had sustained.

There was a soft knock at the door and he turned to find all three of his men waiting quietly, their eyes sad. He knew none of them had really slept either and it showed. Murdoch had a small sunflower in his hand and he watched as the Captain went to stand beside Addy's bed and place the flower in her hand. Hannibal smiled. Murdoch looked like he was afraid that if he touched her, she would break and he was so gentle when he lifted her hand, it looked like he was barely moving. Murdoch didn't move and just sat there silently, stroking her hand.

Hannibal had never seen the Captain so angry but when they had gotten to where BA had taken Lynch, Murdoch had charged and started beating the man senseless and he just stood back and let him. For a minute anyway. He had then motioned to BA to pull him off and almost laughed when BA had trouble doing so.

He hadn't stayed there long. Just enough time to change and get back to the hospital. Face suggested that they put Lynch in a very dark hole and he had agreed. As long as they didn't kill him. Not yet. He had gotten back to the hospital and had spent a long time waiting, pacing the halls trying to make sure he stayed calm. His little girl was strong. She would be ok. He had to keep telling himself that over and over again but it got old after a while. His men had come back and waited with him and were there when the doctor had come out. He was glad they had been.

"Colonel".

Face's voice was quiet, much quieter than normal and he turned around. The Lieutenant had pulled out a small sandwich and bottle of water.

"Don't say you're not hungry", Face continued. "I know you are and if you insist on not sleeping then you'll need some energy. Don't make me shove it down your throat".

Hannibal smiled. He knew if he didn't follow his Lieutenants directions, it would get nasty. He nodded.

"Yes sir".

The food actually smelled really good and it wasn't long before he was tucking in.

"Has there been any improvement boss"?

BA sounded afraid, making Hannibal glance up. The Sergeant had walked to the other side of Addy's bed and had taken hold of her hand.

"No BA", Hannibal continued. "No change. At least she hasn't gotten any worse".

BA nodded but stayed silent. Hannibal finished off his food and turned back to the window but barely 2 minutes of complete silence passed before alarms started sounding behind him. He turned in a panic to see his daughter seizing and his men freaking out. Doctors and nurses raced into the room and tried to hold her down while administering treatment. He couldn't hear the voices of the medical staff and could only stare, his heart getting colder and colder. It was all happening in slow motion.

His men stood beside him. They had all been through enough emergencies to know to stand back and let the medics do their work without interruption, no matter how hard it was. After what seemed like forever, the alarms evened out and Addy stopped seizing.

"Doc", Face began but was cut off by groan and gagging noise.

Hannibal went to move forward but Face stopped him. They waited as the doctor gave commands and they all cringed as the tube was pulled from Addy's throat. More gagging followed as the alarms began to sound again but they quickly evened out again as oxygen was administered. Finally, the doctor turned to them in disbelief.

"She's breathing on her own. It shouldn't be possible. Her readings are somehow improving. Marginally but there is improvement and the fact that she is breathing on her own is an amazing thing".

His men all started high fiving and hugging each other. He knew he was grinning like a Cheshire cat and it felt good. Better than good.

"Maybe now you can get some rest boss", Face said as he patted his shoulder.

He smiled and moved across to his daughters' bedside. She hadn't woken up but she still had improved. The nurses made sure the oxygen mask was attached correctly, administered some meds then left them alone. One of the older ladies, the one who had always spoken to Addy when she had checked on her, gave them a small smile.

"Didn't I tell you Colonel Smith. She will be fine".

Then they were alone. Hannibal sighed then went and sat down beside the bed, exhaustion washing over him. He took her hand and didn't notice when Murdoch placed a cushion under his head and a blanket on top of him.


	10. Chapter 10

"You really should try sleeping in a bed. It's much more comfortable".

Hannibal opened his eyes smiling. It had been over 2 weeks since their run in with Lynch and they had been the longest of his life but it was all improving. He was still sleeping in a chair at the hospital but every time he woke up, there was his daughter, getting better and better each day. Now she was lying there, a perfect smile on her face as she stared at him.

"I'm not doing that until you get to sleep in yours".

Addy nodded and tried to shift into a more comfortable position. He was up instantly and helped her then sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling this morning"?

Addy shrugged then cringed.

"Not really different than yesterday except wanting to go home more".

He smiled. Typical.

"You know the doctor will release you when he believes you're ok. Remember he said maybe in the next few days. Till then, you have to rest up".

He got a nod.

"Dad…what happened to Lynch? Did you kill him"?

Hannibal sat back and sighed. Since she had been awake, Addy hadn't spoken so much as a word about what happened to her but he knew it would happen eventually.

"No. We didn't. No matter how much we wanted to. Had to stop Murdoch a couple of times from ripping the guy apart".

Addy grinned.

"I would have loved to see that. Are the guys ok"?

"Yeah, they're fine".

"So what did you do with him since the guys didn't kill him"?

Hannibal sighed.

"We decided to contact an old…collegue. Captain Sosa. We gave her every piece of information possible to destroy Lynch not to mention the fact that he abducted, tortured and nearly killed a civilian just for a vendetta. According to her, he is going into a hole so deep, not even the CIA can get him out of it".

Addy swallowed and he could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Good to hear. I kinda wished you'd held onto him long enough for me to kill him".

He was nearly surprised with her comment. His little girl was always happy, kind, hopeful and above all, merciful. Now, all that had changed and that wasn't surprising but he hoped it wouldn't be permanent. He didn't want to lose her. He leaned forward and brushed the hair from her face.

"That would be sinking to his level. You are better than that".

"If you say so".

"I do say so".

"So do we".

Hannibal turned to find his men at the door, grins on their faces and he smiled. They came into the room, Murdoch at the front who bowed ever so gentlemanly to Addy and presented her with another flower, this time an orchid.

"For you my lady".

Addy smiled and took it gingerly from him. She still couldn't move very far but that would change. Face stepped forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good to see those eyes open again".

"Yeah it is", BA joined in as he patted Addy's leg. "And it will be even better when you are back on your feet".

"I'm working on it", Addy replied with a grin. "I'll be up kicking your but in no time".

"That's the spirit".

They all turned to find the doctor standing at the door, a smile on his own face.

"Considering where you were 2 weeks ago, Miss Smith, you are doing brilliantly".

The doctor came over to the bedside and began checking Addy's vitals and injuries. Hannibal and his men stood back while he did and he sighed with relief when the doctor smiled again at his daughter.

"You're stabilised and healing nicely. I want to run a couple more scans to make sure everything internal is going fine. If that is the case, you should be able to go home in a couple of days. So long as you have someone to stay with you for the next few weeks to take care of you".

The doctor looked at the men behind him.

"I'm sure you've got that covered though".

With that he nodded and left. Hannibal moved back over to sit beside his daughter.

"It can't be you", she said before any of them could say anything. "You could get caught since you are still fugitives".

Hannibal smiled and turned to Face.

"Do you want to tell her or should I"?

Face shrugged.

"I think I can handle it. When we contacted Captain Sosa and gave her Lynch and everything on him, she put it forward to her superiors and we have been granted full pardons and reinstated to our former ranks and been put back on active service".

Stunned silence filled the room and for a moment Addy just stared at them before a huge smile spread across her face.

"So…you can all come home"?

Hannibal grinned.

"We can all come home baby girl. There's no more running and hiding for us".

Addy took hold of his hand and Face's with the other. He knew she would have held BA's and Murdoch's too if she'd had more hands. A smile spread across her face as she sighed and closed her eyes.

"All's well that ends well".

Hannibal grinned and leaned forward to kiss his girl's cheek. Her eyes stayed closed and her breathing was even but the smile stayed on her face.

"All's well, kiddo. Rest. We'll be here when you wake up".

 _Please Read and Review!_


End file.
